


Reach Out

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Community: 50drabbles, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-26
Updated: 2008-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlike Matt, Mello is a naturally touchy-feely person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/profile)[**50drabbles**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/) challenge, [table 2](http://genusshrike.dreamwidth.org/198596.html), prompt 17 - 'lust'

Unlike Matt, Mello is a naturally touchy-feely person.

This means: hugs and pounces and whacks and excited grabs to the shoulders. It means never being able to read too much into this things, these casual motions, each a supernova.

It's not till one night, too close together and too damn wiggly that Matt can even imagine this is not Mello's mere affection.

Because boys just don't go around kissing boys, not even Mello.

And when Matt's stunned appearance is taken for distaste, and Mello moves away...

Matt's not a touchy-feely person, but some things can only be said one way.


End file.
